Recueil de OS sur Naruto
by Canada's dream
Summary: Série de mini ou long-One-Shot sur la vie de couple/famille de nos héros à Konoha.
1. Chapter 1

_Je vous reviens aujourd'hui avec des petits OS sur Naruto, des petites histoires que ne cessaient de grandir dans ma petite tête et que j'ai enfin mis sur papier !_

 _J'espère que ça vous plaira !_

 _Je tiens à préciser qu'il faut avoir lu la fin de naruto pour éviter tout spoil ou surprise !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Question risquée**

La petite Himawari dessinait tranquillement sur la table de la cuisine, Naruto lisait son journal, Hinata faisait la vaisselle et Boruto s'amusait dans le salon à détruire les méchants à coups de rasengans imaginaires.

Personne ne parlait, on entendait juste les bruits de pages qui se tournaient, de la vaisselle, des crayons sur le papier et de Boruto brassant de l'air.

Alors que la petite Himawari mettait la touche finale sur son dessin, elle posa une question.

 **-Dîtes, c'est comment quand on aime quelqu'un ?**

Naruto concentré dans sa lecture cessa pour regarder sa fille, qui visiblement attendait une réponse de sa part.

 **-Mhm et bien, je..** commença timidement Naruto

Boruto intrigué lui aussi par la question cessa son jeu et s'installa à la table. Naruto lui n'avait toujours pas formulé de réponse.

 **-Je je ne sais pas c'est difficile à dire ma chérie**

Voyant son mari mouliner, Hinata décida d'intervenir.

 **-Aimer une personne est un sentiment très fort, nous voulons toujours le meilleur pour elle, la protéger, la chérir, la rendre heureuse. Tu vois, papa boruto et moi t'aimons très fort.**

La petite fille visiblement satisfaite de sa réponse fit un énorme sourire à sa maman avant de venir à sa hauteur pour lui faire un gros câlin, puis repartit sur son dessin. Hinata quand à elle repartit dans la cuisine ranger le reste de la vaisselle quand elle fut surprise par des mains se plaçant autour de sa taille.

 **-Tu sais à quel point je t'aime ?**

Hinata se retourna et contempla son mari de ses grands yeux blancs et reprit.

 **-Je sais, moi aussi.**

 **~ Fin ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dessin foiré ?**

Alors que la pluie ne cessait de s'abattre sur Konoha, Inojin abandonna toute idée d'aller jouer dehors, il prit donc l'initiative d'aller s'entraîner sur ses talents de dessinateur. Il attrapa des feuilles et des crayons, s'installa sur la table de la cuisine où Ino était tranquillement entrain de recoudre des affaires appartenant à sai et réfléchit à se qu'il pouvait dessiner. Après plusieurs regards porté sur la cuisine à la recherche d'inspiration, il décida de dessiner sa mère commençant par esquisser les contours de son visage avant de s'attaqua aux détails.

Ino qui venait de remarquer la présence de son fils demanda se qu'il était en train de faire.

 **-Tu dessines quoi mon chéri ?**

 **-Je suis en train de te dessiner maman alors si tu pouvais éviter de trop bouger s'il te plait**

 **-Bien sur !**

Ino s'exécuta et tenta de ne pas trop bouger.

 **-C'est bon comme ça ?**

 **-Oui maman nickel**

 **-Vous faites quoi tous les deux ?**

Sai venait de rentrer des courses tout trempé.

 **-Sai chéri fais attention tu es entrain de tout me salir**

 **-Pardon pardon je pose ça la et je reviens**

Il partit se changer et revint avec de nouveaux vêtements et commença à ranger les courses. Une fois ceci de fait il se posa à côté de son fils et s'intéressa à son travail.

 **-Tu dessines maman ? fait attention aux proportions, tu viens de lui faire un gros nez on dirait un cochon**

Ino stoppa net son travail pour regarder d'un œil noir son mari qui venait encore une fois de parler sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Inojin lui se figea net, il n'aimait pas quand sa mère se mettait en colère.

 **-Qui c'est que tu viens de traiter de cochon ?**

 **-Pardon mon amour mais regarde par toi même**

Sai prit des mains de son fils le dessin et le lui montra. Tout d'abord il crut qu'elle viendrait à s'énerver, elle prit la feuille entre ses mains et commença à l'examiner, avant d'éclater de dire.

 **-Ton père a raison, fais plus attention la prochaine fois.**

Inojin reprit sa feuille et souffla un bon coup avant de recommencer un nouveau dessin, dessiner sa mère était peut-être un trop grand challenge pour le moment.

 **~ Fin ~**

* * *

 _Je suis ma foi plutôt contente de ce chapitre sur le couple Ino-sai que j'ai peu voire pas du tout l'habitude d'écrire malgré que je l'aime bien ^^, il y a un début à tout ! J'ai surtout pris un grand plaisir à m'imaginer cette scène dans ma tête, j'espère que pour vous cela sera de même !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Nouvelle coupe**

Depuis la naissance d'Himawari, Hinata avait cessé de s'occuper de ses cheveux, préférant passer du temps avec ses enfants, si bien que sa chevelure lui arrivait maintenant au dessous de sa poitrine. Tous les matins c'était le même refrain, elle ne savait pas comment ce les coiffer, soit en queue de cheval ou bien détaché sans parler des nœuds qu'elle devait se coltiner. Le plus pénible c'est quand les enfants s'amusaient à tirer dessus, elle finissait tous les soirs avec un mal de tête, sans parler des nuits où son mari dormait dessus.

Bien qu'elle aimait ses longs cheveux, il était temps de faire quelque chose.

Un matin ensoleillé, Hinata se leva avec la ferme intention d'aller chez le coiffeur. Une fois le petit déjeuner prit, Naruto comme à son habitude partit travailler sans savoir ce que sa femme avait en tête, quand à Hinata, elle déposa les enfants chez son père et partit en direction du coiffeur.

Elle savait se qu'elle voulait, un carré court et garder sa frange, le coiffeur s'exécuta. Une heure plus tard hinata se sentait légère et libre. Elle décida donc d'aller chercher les enfants pour leurs faire la surprise, au début ils mirent du temps à la reconnaître surtout himawari qui ne voulait pas s'approcher mais acceptèrent très vite la nouvelle coupe, son père l'a trouvait plus femme, quand à ses enfants, ils étaient devenus carrément fan. Elle redoutait plus l'avis de son mari qui l'adorait avec ses longs cheveux.

Une fois rentrée à la maison, elle décida d'aller préparer le dîner en attendant naruto, les enfants jouaient tranquillement dans le salon quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Hinata arrêta alors ce qu'elle faisait et accueillit son mari.

 **-Bienvenu chéri, ta journée s'est bien passée ?**

 **-Bonjour, oui très b-**

Il se stoppa net à la vue de la nouvelle tête qu'il avait devant lui. D'abord surprit, il scruta sa tête entière sous les yeux anxieux d'hinata et des enfants avant de déclarer.

 **-J'aime bien ta nouvelle coupe !**

Soulagée, elle proposa alors de passer directement à table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nouvelle coupe 2**

A l'inverse d'hinata, sakura n'avait pas de mal à coiffer ses longs cheveux, au contraire elle s'amusait même entre les queues de cheval, les tresses, les chignons, elle adorait ses longs cheveux roses et ne voulait pour rien au monde ne les couper.

Sarada adorait aussi s'amuser avec, elle prenait des fleurs fraîchement coupées dans le jardin et venait les accrocher dans ses cheveux, ce qui la faisait rire. Elle n'avait aucun mal pour dormir la nuit, vu que la plupart du temps elle se retrouvait seule, sauf les quelques fois où sarada venait se glisser dans le lit à cause de petits cauchemars, très vite oubliés le lendemain matin.

Alors que sasuke devait rentrer d'une mission très longue aujourd'hui même, sakura décida d'aller le chercher à la porte de Konoha avec sarada postée dans ses bras. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu sa fille, il sera ravi et surtout surprit de la voir aussi grande maintenant. Sakura était heureuse de revoir son mari après tant de temps passé loin de lui. Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre puisqu'il était déjà arrivé, chargé de son petit sac de voyage et de son épée.

 **-Tu as fais bon voyage ? Demanda sakura**

 **-Oui mais je suis content de te-vous revoir**

Il se mit à sourire à sarada qui la dévisagea avec grand étonnement, à vrai dire elle n'avait jamais vu son père. Il lui prit sa petite main qu'elle ne refusa pas de prendre en retour et se mit à rire. Cela amusa beaucoup sakura qui retenu ses larmes face à ce magnifique spectacle à ses yeux, un père et sa fille enfin réuni.

 **-Tu comptes rester longtemps ?**

 **-Mhm non juste quelques jours**

 **-Oh je vois, aller viens on rentre à la maison**

Sur le chemin ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de comment allait tout le monde, konoha en général, de kakashi et son rôle de Hokage quand sasuke un peu plus en retrait dans la marche s'arrêta. Sakura surprise lui demanda si tout allait bien.

 **-Hn je me disais juste que tu devrais couper tes cheveux.**

Sur le coup sakura n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, lui qui aimait les cheveux longs venait de lui demander de les couper.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Je croyais que tu les aimais bien long mes cheveux

 **-Ce n'est pas le problème mais comment veux-tu que les gens sachent que tu m'appartiens si personne ne voit l'emblème des uchiwa.**

Puis sur ces paroles il reprit la marche comme si de rien n'était. Sakura fut par contre surprise, venait-elle réellement d'entendre ce qu'il venait de dire ? Son cœur fit un bond, elle était peu habituée à ce genre de chose venant de sa part. Elle ne bougea pas sous le choc.

 **-Tu comptes rester ici pour toujours ? Lança sasuke maintenant plus loin**

Sakura reprit sur elle et le rejoignit plus heureuse que jamais.

Quelques jours plus tard, sakura déambulait dans les rues de konoha avec sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux toute sourire, dévoilant maintenant son emblème derrière son dos.

 **~ Fin ~**


	5. Chapter 5

_Dans ce chapitre je mets en avant kiba, l'un de mes protagonistes préférés dans naruto._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Baby-sitting**

Depuis la naissance de leur enfants, naruto et hinata n'avaient pas prit le temps de se retrouver que tous les deux, en tête à tête, alors pour l'anniversaire d'hinata, naruto réserva une table pour deux dans un petit restaurant dans le centre-ville de Konoha.

Concernant les enfants, hinata demanda à son ami de toujours kiba, si il pouvait les garder, chose qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Il adorait passer du temps avec boruto et himawari qu'il considérait comme des membres de sa famille à part entière.

Le soir venu, il amena avec lui akamaru très apprécié des enfants, naruto et hianata s'étaient mit sur leur trente et un et donnaient les dernières instructions aux enfants avant de partir.

 **-Bien les enfants pas de bêtises et surtout vous êtes bien sage avec oncle kiba** dit hinata de sa voix douce

 **-Hai mama !** lancèrent en cœur les enfants avant de leur faire un énorme bisou.

 **-Bien ! kiba encore merci pour ce soir, on essayera de ne pas rentrer trop tard** lança naruto accueillant son ami

 **-Pas de soucis c'est avec plaisir, profitez bien de la soirée les deux tourtereaux.**

Ils partirent main dans la main heureux d'être enfin seul le temps d'une soirée. De son côté, kiba salua les enfants qui lui sautèrent au cou heureux que ce soir, ce soit lui et pas shino, bien qu'ils l'apprécient, le trouvant parfois un peu bizarre.

Ils commencèrent à s'amuser, himawari adorait monter sur le dos d'akamaru qui commençait à se faire vieux, et de s'imaginer monter un cheval explorant le monde entier, boruto appréciait lui aussi de monter sur son dos, mais préférait plus s'amuser à la bagarre avec kiba. Après plus d'une heure à s'inventer des jeux, les enfants commencèrent à se lasser et se posèrent dans le canapé pour se reposer.

 **-On joue à quoi maintenant** demanda la petite

 **-J'ai plus envie de jouer moi** protesta boruto

 **-Mais moi si j'ai encore envie** râla sa sœur

 **-Arrête himawari de faire le bébé**

 **-Mais je suis encore un bébé baka !**

Voyant la tension monter entre les deux, kiba décida d'intervenir avant que les choses ne dérapent en jus de boudin.

 **-Bien les enfants et si on se racontait des histoires ?** Proposa t'il

 **-Des histoires ? Oh oui j'adore les histoires** s'exclama himawari

 **-Mhm je suis nul pour raconter des histoires moi !** protesta boruto

 **-Oncle kiba, oncle kiba raconte nous des histoires sur papa et maman** demanda avec envie himawari, qui était à présent rendu sur les genoux de kiba, prête à l'écouter.

Boruto lui s'en fichait pas mal, tant qu'il n'ait pas à raconter d'histoires, tout lui allait, quand à akamaru il se posa au pied du canapé et dormait.

 **-Bien alors que dire, ton papa et ta maman sont les personnes les plus courageuses et les plus déterminés que je n'ais jamais rencontré. Une fois alors que votre papa ne pouvait plus bouger face à l'ennemi, votre maman n'a pas hésité à venir à son secours tout en sachant les risques qu'elle encourait, mais elle n'a pas hésité elle a foncé et s'est battu du mieux qu'elle pouvait.**

 **-Mais que s'est-il passé ensuite ?** demanda alors himawari inquiète

- **Ta maman a été gravement blessé mais elle va très bien aujourd'hui et ton papa a réussi à sauver Konoha.**

Boruto qui jusque là ne montrait aucun intérêt quelconque, commença à s'y intéresser. Il avait déjà entendu cette histoire par des personnes autours de lui mais jamais de la bouche de son père ou de sa mère.

 **-Le méchant c'était pain non ?** Demand t'il

 **-Oui, il voulait prendre naruto et l'emmener très loin**

 **-Très loin mais pourquoi donc ?** demanda himawari encore plus soucieuse qu'avant

 **-Tu voies ton papa possède quelque chose de très spécial que tout le monde voulait prendre à une certaine époque, mais il ne s'est jamais laissé faire et lui a botté le derrière !**

Himawari qui jusque là paraissait inquiète, retrouva le sourire et s'imagina son père et sa mère se battant pour la survie de konoha.

 **-Whoua papa et maman son super fort**

 **-Bien sur qu'ils le sont** renchérit boruto

 **-Une autre kiba !** Réclama cette dernière

Kiba les regarda et se mit à réfléchir.

 **-Mhm alors la fois où pour l'examen chunin, j'ai du me battre contre votre père, le combat faisait rage ni lui ni moi ne voulions perdre mais il a fallu qu'il me pète au visage pour gagner.**

Les enfants se mirent à rire suivit de kiba.

 **-Vraiment ?** Demanda boruto plié en deux

 **-Oui comme j'ai l'odorat très puissant les odeurs fortes peuvent vite me mettre K.O**

Himawari toujours installée sur les genoux de kiba faillit tomber à la renverse tellement elle riait.

Kiba continua à leur raconter des histoires sur leur parent, sur leur courage à affronter les choses, leur détermination à ne jamais abandonner. Boruto et himawari avaient des étoiles pleins les yeux et écoutaient avec admiration ces récits.

 **-Moi quand je serais plus grande je veux être aussi forte que papa et maman** répliqua himawari

 **-Mais tu le seras j'en suis sur !** assura kiba

Boruto était déjà debout et commençait à imiter son père se battant contre le pain imaginaire suivit d'himawari, kiba regardait d'un œil amusé les copies conforme de naruto et d'hinata.

Kiba décida qu'il était temps d'aller au lit et borda boruto et himawari leur promettant de revenir les garder. Quelques heures plus tard naruto et hinata rentrèrent de leur soirée et constata que les enfants étaient déjà au lit.

 **-Tout c'est bien passé kiba ?** Demanda hinata

 **-Oh oui très bien, vous avez de chouettes gamins sur ce je vous laisse, à la prochaine !**

Il tourna les talons, salua naruto et hinata puis s'en alla suivit de son chien, heureux de cette soirée, qu'il espérera renouveler dans le futur.

 **~ Fin ~**


	6. Chapter 6

_Aujourd'hui on se retrouve avec un OS sur la famille UZUMAKI !_

 _Bonne lecture_

 _Je tenais à remercier Maneeya pour ta review qui m'a fais plaisir et désolée pour le côté too much de la mère de famille faisant la vaisselle XD je ferais plus gaffe la prochaine fois promis ! En espérant te revoir pour la suite._

* * *

 **Bisou magique**

La journée était belle, le soleil était présent diffusant une chaleur douce et réconfortante mélangé à une brise de vent rafraîchissante. La famille Uzumaki décida de profiter de cette journée pour emmener les enfants jouer au parc.

Sur le chemin, ils passèrent dans le centre-ville du village puis devant l'académie avant d'arriver au petit parc pour enfant. Naruto et hinata s'installèrent sur un banc non loin de boruto et himawari pour les surveiller. Ils furent vite rejoint pas shikamaru ainsi que sai amenant avec eux shikadai et inojin. Les enfants s'amusèrent entre eux pendant que les parents discutèrent, de tout et de rien, quand la petite himawari accourut en pleurs dans les bras de sa mère, suivit de boruto affichant une mine grave.

 **-Boruto que s'est-il passé ?** Demanda son père

 **-Je sais pas, on jouaient ensemble et elle est tombée par terre puis s'est mise à pleurer, je vous jure je n'y suis pour rien**

La petite fille continuait de verser des larmes, emmitouflée dans les bras de sa mère.

 **-Ce n'est rien boruto, ce n'est pas de ta faute.** Rassura hinata voyant son fils lui aussi bord des larmes

 **-Allons himawari montre moi ton bobo** tenta naruto

La petite sortit sa main et l'a tendit à son père en disant de sa petite voix.

 **-J'ai mal là**

Naruto l'a prit délicatement et commença à frotter dessus pour apaiser la douleur, puis il lui déposa un petit bisou dessus avant de déclarer.

 **-Je viens de te faire un bisou magique pour te guérir, maintenant c'est au tour de maman**

Hinata prit alors sa main et déposa elle aussi un bisou, sous les yeux d'himawari, dont les larmes avaient cessées de couler et dont le sourire commençait à réapparaître.

 **-Maintenant ton bobo est tout guéri** dit hinata d'une voix douce souriant à sa fille

Boruto, lui qui assistait au spectacle et qui se sentait un peu coupable, voulut lui aussi faire un bisou magique à sa petite sœur.

 **-Moi aussi, moi aussi je veux faire un bisou magique !**

Naruto et hinata se regardèrent, amusés de la situation quand la petite fille tendit sa main auprès de son frère, qui s'empressa de lui déposer un bisou et de s'excuser.

 **-Je vais beaucoup mieux, on repart jouer grand frère ?**

La petite himawari prit son frère par le main, sourit à ses parents pour les remercier et repartirent s'amuser tous ensemble.

 **~ Fin ~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ruban rouge**

A l'approche du printemps, sakura entreprit de nettoyer son grenier, elle avait emmagasiné tellement de choses depuis la naissance de sarada, qu'il était temps de faire du tri. Munit d'une tenue confortable et de cartons dépliés, elle se dirigea en direction de son grenier avec la ferme détermination de tout ranger. Elle ouvrit la porte et fut surprise du nombres de choses qui étaient stockés là, à prendre tout simplement la poussière.

Elle déposa ses cartons à terre et commença le rangement, elle retrouva de vieux livres de son enfance qu'elle voulait lire à sarada, mais hélas avaient été rangé ici sans y toucher, de vieux kunais rouillés appartenant probablement à sasuke, de vieilles fringues à moitiés déchirées, des vêtements de bébé appartenant à sarada, elle s'y attarda dessus se rappelant de sa grossesse, la nostalgie vite passé, elle les déposa dans le carton à donner et continua son rangement.

Sarada qui elle était tranquillement dans sa chambre en train de jouer avec sa poupée préféré, entendit du vacarme venir d'en haut, inquiète elle décida d'aller voir. Elle découvrit la porte du grenier ouverte, pièce qu'elle n'avait jamais vu et décida de s'y aventurer, elle découvrit sa mère à quatre pattes sous un meuble ressemblant à un vieux bureau cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

 **-Mama que fais-tu ?** Demanda-t-elle curieuse

Sakura surprise releva brusquement la tête et se tapa contre le bureau. Elle jura quelques mots avant de découvrir sa fille.

 **-Tiens ma chérie, tu veux venir aider maman ?**

 **-Oui mais que fais-tu ?** Redemanda-t-elle

 **-Je fais du rangement, j'en avais marre de voir tout ceci prendre la poussière**

 **-Je vois**

Curieuse comme elle était, sarada commença à explorer les lieux et à prendre des objets en demandant à sa mère si elle devait les mettre dans le carton à jeter ou à donner. Au bout d'une bonne heure de rangement, voyant la pièce se vider quelque peu et les cartons s'empiler, sarada tomba sur un joli ruban rouge coincé entre deux cartons. Elle souleva délicatement le carton du dessus et le récupéra, elle l'observa de plus près, il ne paraissait pas abîmé et était doux au touché, elle regarda sa mère et lui demanda.

 **-Mama, j'ai trouvé ça, à donner ou à jeter ?**

Sakura leva la tête et s'approcha de l'objet en question. Elle le prit dans ses mains et l'observa un moment.

 **-Mama c'était à toi ?** Demanda-t-elle voyant aucune réponse venant de sa mère

- **Oh oui, tu voies ceci fut le premier cadeau que je reçu d'une amie précieuse**

 **-Ah bon et qui était-se ?**

 **-Tante ino**

A la vu du ruban elle se mit à sourire.

 **-Mama je peux le garder ?**

Sakura sortit de ses pensées pour mettre les yeux sur sa fille. Elle se pencha et le lui mit dans les cheveux. Sarada ravi se regarda dans un miroir posé près d'elle, rempli de poussières lui aussi.

 **-Il te vas à ravir mais tu en prend bien soin d'accord ?**

 **-Merci mama et oui promis**

Contente, elle retourna aider sa mère à finir le rangement.

 **~ Fin ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Conflit d'anniversaire**

Aujourd'hui en ce vingt huit mars deux mille seize, Sakura fêtait ses trente cinq ans et pour l'occasion, une sortit au restaurant était programmée.

Sakura finissait de se préparer tranquillement dans la salle de bain quand elle fut interrompu par une dispute qui avait lieu dans le salon.

 **-Je te dis que tu ne sortiras pas comme ça**

 **-Papa je ne vois pas le problème c'est juste une robe**

 **-Va mettre autre chose**

 **-Papa arrête je ne me changerai pas**

Sakura avait souvent l'habitude de ce genre de choses, elle en riait la plupart du temps, une dispute entre un père et sa fille ce sont des choses qui arrivent, mais cette fois-ci personne n'irait gâcher sa journée d'anniversaire. Elle continua d'écouter discrètement en attendant de voir la suite.

 **-Dans ce cas là on ne sort pas**

 **-Mais et l'anniversaire de maman ?**

 **-Tu n'as qu'à voir avec elle, mais à douze ans on ne sort pas avec une robe aussi courte**

Sarada exaspérée par l'habitude de son père se dirigea en direction de la salle de bain, là où se trouvait sa mère.

 **-Mama j'en ai marre, papa veut que je me change, rah il** **m'énerve**

Sakura qui trouvait qu'au contraire sa robe lui allait très bien eut une idée.

 **-Attend moi là je reviens**

Sarada qui ne comprit pas sur le coup, regarda sa mère s'éloigner en direction de la chambre pendant quelques minutes, puis revenir vêtu d'une robe similaire à la sienne. Sarada ne comprit pas vraiment le but de l'opération et suivit sa mère dans le salon prête à partir.

 **-Sauke-kun on y va ?**

Sasuke qui lisait son journal tourna le regard en direction de sa femme.

 **-Puis-je sortir dans cette tenu ou dois-je me changer ?**

Sasuke qui lui avait comprit le jeu de sa femme céda ne voulant pas la contrarier surtout le jour de son anniversaire.

 **-Bien, sarada tu peux rester comme ça, je peux bien faire une exception pour aujourd'hui**

Ravi, sarada prit ses affaires et ils partirent tous pour le restaurant.

 **~ Fin ~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Premiers pas**

Ino et Sai yamanaka étaient parent d'un garçon nommé Inojin yamanaka. Ils étaient les parents les plus heureux du monde, il était devenu leur centre du monde, leur petit rayon de soleil. Quand inojin atteignit les quinze mois, ino décida qu'il était temps pour lui qu'il apprenne à marcher.

Un mercredi après-midi alors que la pluie faisait rage dehors laissant aucune chance au soleil de percer, ino prit son fils dans les bars, il avait apprit à se tenir assit, à ramper et à se tenir debout mais l'heure était venu qu'ils fassent ses premiers pas.

 **-Sai tu viens on va apprendre à notre fils à marcher.**

Sai était tranquillement installé devant la télé qu'il coupa immédiatement. Ino déposa son fils à un mètre d'eux et commença à l'appeler.

 **-Inojin, mon chéri viens voir papa et maman**

Le garçon ne bougeait pas, il regardait de ses grands yeux ses parents en train de l'appeler mais aucune réaction.

 **-Aller mon garçon viens nous voir** tenta sai sans grand succès

 **-Peut-être que nous l'avons placé trop loin** se demanda ino

 **-Mhm non je ne pense pas,on devrait surement le mettre debout** proposa sai

 **-Oui tu as raison**

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers son fils qui n'avait toujours pas bougé. Elle le prit par les aisselles et le mit en position debout, tout en lui tenant ses petites mains.

 **-Allez mon chéri on va voir papa ?**

Ino commença à faire quelques pas pour l'encourager mais il se laissa rapidement tomber à terre et de rire de sa petite voix. Sai regardait le spectacle amusé et décida d'inverser les rôles.

 **-Viens on n'échange peut-être qu'avec toi en face il sera plus motivé**

Ino accepta et ils échangèrent de place, ce fut maintenant au tour de sai de le prendre par les mains et d'avancer.

 **-Allez viens voir maman** lança ino

Inojin regarda sa mère et commença à avancer suivit de son père qui le tenait toujours, il avança tout doucement, pas après pas avant de tomber dans les bras de sa maman, heureuse. Ils décidèrent de recommencer encore une fois, puis encore jusqu'à se qu'il arrive enfin à marcher tout seul.

 **-Maintenant je propose qu'on refasse comme tout à l'heure** proposa ino à son mari

 **-Je suis du même avis**

Inojin fut remit à la même place et ils se placèrent toujours à un mètre de leur fils et l'appela. Le début fut un peu chaotique entre les débuts de pas tout seul et les petites chutes sur les fesses, mais au bout de quelques minutes, il parvint à se mettre debout et à marcher jusqu'à ses parents sans tomber.

Ino et Sai était les parents les plus heureux du monde à ce moment là.

 **~ Fin ~**


	10. Chapter 10

_Voici un petit OS spécial noel, j'ai décidé de ne faire que des dialogues. J'espère que le principe vous plaira (c'est une première pour le coup, il se peut qu'il y ait certains ajustements à effectuer)_

 _Bonne lecture et bonne fête de fin d'année !_

* * *

 **Lettre au père noël**

 ** _Chez les Uzumaki :_**

-Naruto-kun, les enfants ont écrit leur lettre au père noël, cette année Boruto voudrait des nouveaux jouets et une nouvelle veste

-Et Himawari ?

-Un poney !

-Mhm ça ne devrait pas être compliqué à trouver.

-N-naruto-kun ?

 _ **Chez les Uchiwa :**_

-Anata*, sarada vient de me donner sa lettre pour le père noël, cette année elle voudrait...

-Qui y a-t-il ?

-...

-Fais voir... Ah oui en effet

-...

 _"Cher père noël, cette année je voudrais soit un petit frère soit une petite sœur. PS: Je préférerais avoir une petite sœur."_

 _ **Chez les Yamanaka :**_

-Sai chéri, j'ai trouvé la lettre que inojin a écrit pour le père noël

-En parlant de ça, je lui ai dit toute la vérité sur l'existence du père noël et...

-TU AS FAIS QUOI SAI ?

 _"Inojin en pleine déprime dans sa chambre"_

 _ **Chez les Nara :**_

-Bien shikadai as-tu écris ta lettre pour le père noël ?

-Non.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-M'man c'est ennuyeux.

-Shikamaru dit quelque chose

-J'étais pareil à son âge.

-Comme c'est ennuyant.

 _ **Chez les Akamichi :**_

-Chouchou vient de me donner sa liste pour le repas de noël

-Montre moi ça, alors du sashimi, des yakitori, du riz évidement, des tempuras, du sakiyaki, des onigiris, des chips goût barbecue et elle n'a pas oublié les manjus et les dorayaki, ça c'est bien ma fille !

* * *

 _*Chéri en japonais_

 _Un avis, une question, juste un mot à dire ? La review est faite pour ça, alors n'hésite pas !_

 _A bientôt !_


	11. Chapter 11

**Monde parallèle**

Sakura, sasuke et naruto décidèrent de se réunir autour d'un verre tout en parlant du bon vieux temps, le temps avait passé tellement vite et entre sasuke toujours parti en mission, naruto hokage et sakura médecin à l'hôpital, les occasions de se voir étaient très rares. Ils se retrouvèrent donc dans un nouveau bar, dans le centre de konoha et commencèrent la discussion, sur les enfants, le futur examen chunin et du travail.

 **-Je n'arrive pas à croire que le temps soit passé si vite, je me rappelle encore de notre premier jour à l'académie** soupira sakura un verre de saké à la main

 **-Et moi donc, je me rappelle qu'à cette époque je hurlais sur tous les toits que je voulais devenir hokage et regarde moi aujourd'hui héhé**

Sakura et naruto se mirent à rire ensemble, quand à sasuke, il buvait tranquillement son verre de saké tout en les écoutant.

 **-Tiens ça me fait penser, je me demande se que devienne nos nous du monde parallèle.**

 **-Pourquoi une telle question tout d'un coup naruto ?**

 **-En faite, je me demandais s'ils ont fini comme nous, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire**

 **-Oui assez, quoique le naruto du monde parallèle a plutôt intérêt de bien s'accrocher**

 **-Vous parlez de quoi vous deux ?**

Sasuke toujours en retrait, ne comprenait rien à la conversation et semblait curieux.

 **-Ah oui c'est vrai, tu as loupé cette épisode** marmonna sakura

 **-Pour faire simple, nous avons été envoyé dans un monde parallèle où tout était inversé**

 **-C'est-à-dire ?**

 **-Ok alors tu vois notre hinata d'ici est plutôt timide et réservée et bien dans le monde parallèle c'est tout le contraire, elle est plus agressive et mhm jalouse**

 **-Shikamaru qui est intelligent, dans l'autre monde il ne l'est plus beaucoup**

 **-Il est très stupide ouais** coupa sakura

 **-Ino est du genre timide, choji est plus mince, kiba déteste les chiens**

 **-Shino déteste les insectes, tenten est nul en maniement des armes**

 **-Lee porte des sous-vêtements de filles, neji utilise ses byakugans à mauvais escient et sai est extrêmement nul en art**

 **-Sans parler de kakashi-sensei et Gai-sensei**

Naruto et sakura énuméraient les différences entre ici et le monde parallèle les unes après les autres, devant un sasuke qui avait du mal à suivre. Il se tourna alors vers sakura et lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début.

 **-Et moi dans l'histoire ?**

 **-Tu draguais tout ce qui bougeait.** lâcha sakura

 **-…**

 **-…**

 **~ Fin ~**


End file.
